pmdsecretgardensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sai the Riolu
is a rare kind of Riolu that are considered only of legend; it is because of this that he sees himself as an icon of great importance that factors into his somewhat heroism, although this is coupled with his sassy nature and arrogance, believing himself to be of more importance than most other Pokemon. Most of his history is unknown due to being secluded from other Pokemon. Background Sai was born on a far away island that is secluded from the majority of the Pokemon world, although he made his way to a more populated continent when he was separated at birth from his parents when the realm of space began to tear the island asunder; some suspect seismic activity although majority of people believed it to of been abnormal activity, with some Pokemon blaming the wrath of Palkia for the cause. With no memory of his birthright or of his parents, Sai was from day one to spend his days acting on survival instincts, which in turn matured his sense of combat, though natural for a fighting type Pokemon. As he grew he began to develop a lust for fighting and a sense of humility for those who were weaker than him. Despite being weak when compared to most exploration team members, Sai has held his own throughout his years. Personality Sai is a pokemon that only believes in four things; realism, logic, evidence, and the power of fists. Because of Sai's secluded although limited socialism with the pokemon world, he finds it hard to understand or even to empathise with others, giving him a somewhat rude, arrogant or ignorant attitude although this is only attributed to the fact that he believes only in the power of logic and realism, and if those are not enough he will answer the opponent's resolve through his fists. However, Sai's arrogance is also attributed to the fact that many pokemon refer to his as a "living legend" due to his contrasting colors to other Riolu. As a shiny Riolu, Sai finds himself above standards when compared to most other pokemon giving him a sense of elevated social status when compared to other Pokemon. When these traits are all pieced together some say that Sai is perhaps one of the most intolerable Pokemon in the world. Sai can be completely violent if needed, not holding back on his attacks when a fight starts as he believes that any fight is a fight to the death, or faint rather. As he dictates that on the battlefield there are no friends, he will happily attack any comrades he has with them if they dare to betray or otherwise attempt to offend Sai sparing them no mercy. However, despite these arguably detrimental personality traits, Sai still shares a sense of moral ambiguaty and a certain code of honor to which he follows to a T. Sai can establish himself as a sort of hero for weaker pokemon when venturing through the wild or through various mystery dungeons, defending them against any pokemon. Whereas Sai will willingly fight any pokemon stronger than him, he will not fight any pokemon considerably weaker than him unless systematically provoked or insisted upon, at which point Sai will not hold back after accepting the challenge. History TBA Abilities Because of Sai's species, he is able to interpret, sense and locate sources of Aura, the life energy of all living beings. However, Sai's mastery over his aura sense is limited at best, only able to detect large auras or auras that are at least the same as his, so he finds it more difficult to detect auras that are lower than his own level. Although not much of an ability, because Sai is of a shiny disposition he is able to create a fail of sparkles which he can use to blind, daze or otherwise confuse his opponents when in combat, allowing him to either attack while the opponent is distracted or, rarely, to flee a battle if the odds are stacked against him. Lucky Coin Sai always carries around a personal piece of treasure that he has had on him since he was a baby. It is considered by him to be the last piece of his lineage, thinking it to be a present given to him by his parents. The coin is of dragon architecture, crafted from pieces of pure gold and silver with rubies encrusted into parts that resemble the dragon's eyes. Despite what the value of the coin may be, Sai has no wish to part with it regardless of the offer the Pokemon is willing to give for it. The coin's value is unknown but is thought to fetch for a couple hundred thousand Poké. Sai's lucky coin would be used as a template to create the eight badges that would be used in the future team, Team Ashmourne, with his own medal modeled exactly after his coin albeit smaller. Trivia * Sai's name comes from the kanji "才", meaning genius, aptitude, age or talent. This reflects upon Sai's skill despite his young age. * Sai is one of the very few shiny Pokemon to appear in Mystery Dungeons which alludes to the reason as to why he thinks of himself so highly. * Sai was originally to wear a long trench coat to further set apart his difference from other pokemon to a more unique standing, though the idea was scrapped during production of his coloring. * Despite being such a significant level for his age, Sai has only been in two different Mystery Dungeons as a way to train and not to complete missions. * Because of his aptitude for getting things done Sai was requested by Team Sigma to join their exploration team, which Sai turned down for a more proactive free lifestyle. * Sai was decided upon to be a Shiny Riolu due to the first picture to be referenced on drawing him was of a shiny Riolu. * Sai's picture had gone through six different drawings each in a differing pose before this was the finalized picture. * The lucky coin is also a custom made Bahamut Badge, originally intended for the last Dragon gym leader in an in-developement fan game. Category:Riolu Category:Shiny Pokemon Category:Sassy Pokemon Category:Neutral Pokemon Category:Fighting-Types Category:Pokémon Category:Bipeds Category:Normal rank Category:Males Category:Ashmourne Operatives